Healing the one I love
by Smurf Cat
Summary: After Mt Aleph collapes, Sheba and Felix find Alex in the rubble. They take him to Mia to be healed. She falls in love with him while Isaac tries to find his place. Read and REVEIW! Alex x Mia complete
1. Default Chapter

Smurf Cat; Hi y'all! This is my first Golden Sun fic, so don't hurt me!  
  
Houne; Flame her and I'll eat you.  
  
Alex; and I'll freeze them!  
  
Fluffy (Sesshomaru); And I'll put the flames out with my fluff!  
  
Everyone stares at him.  
  
Fluffy; What?!  
  
Alex; Smurf Cat dose not own Golden Sun or me (thank the Lord!), Camelot dose!  
  
Smurf Cat; on with the fic!  
  
The sun was setting over the remains of Mt. Aleph as Felix and Sheba walked over he remains of Vale. It had been nearly 2 weeks since their quest had ended. Faran had sent countless messengers to retrieve Sheba, but she had refused every one of them. She wanted to stay with Felix. She loved him. How could she not? He had willingly done everything for her while on their quest. He had taken a vow to protect her. When the Venus lighthouse beacon had been lit she had fallen into the ocean. Had it not been for Felix, she would be in her grave right now.  
  
The sun's light was dimming as they walked further. Felix suggested that they go back, but Sheba said that she wanted to walk just a little further. As time passed, the darkness slowly ebbed itself into the sky.  
  
"We really should go back, Sheba. Who knows how dark it will be once we get back to Vault? They're probably already worrying about us." Said Felix.  
  
"C'mon Felix! Live a little. It's fun walking in the dark. Besides, there's something that I want to talk with you about." Retorted Sheba.  
  
"It's fun for you to walk in the dark, Sheba. What if we get attacked?" asked Felix.  
  
"Did you miss the part where I said live a little?"  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
Sheba groaned. "Let's just go on a little while longer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sheba smiled. As they walked on they could see a feint glimmer of light in the distance. It almost looked like Psyenergy. "What's that?" said Felix.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see." Said Sheba.  
  
"What if it's a monster of some sort?" asked Felix.  
  
Sheba glared at him. "Don't tell me you're afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid. I just want to protect you." Said Felix.  
  
"Why don't I use my psychic abilities to see what it is?"  
  
Felix sighed. "Why not?"  
  
Sheba put her fingers to her temples and shut her eyes. She focussed hard on the glowing figure. What she saw alarmed her. It was a man. Sheba didn't know what man, but it was a man none-the-less. He was badly bruised and on the brink of death.  
  
"Felix.it's a man. He's .dying."  
  
"Then let's help him." Felix darted forward as Sheba followed. As they came closer to the figure, they saw the blue hair and knew exactly who it was, Alex. He was hardly alive. The blue glow was slowly fading. Sheba knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
"Breath!" she called as the djinni sprang forward to heal Alex. Alex didn't move. Breath was only able to heal so much of his wounded body. "We should take him to Mia." Said Felix. "Help me carry him."  
  
It was nearly 12:00 by the time they reached Vault. Mia was staying at the inn. Sheba and Felix decided to take Alex to her as soon as possible. They walked into the inn and toward Mia's room. Sheba knocked on the door. Mia answered seconds later. She took one look at Alex and almost shouted. "What happened?"  
  
A tear streaked down Mia's face as she looked at her past lover. "Come in and I'll heal him."  
  
Felix walked in, followed by Sheba, and set Alex down on Mia's bed. Mia set her hands on Alex's broken body and started to use pure ply. She was soon accompanied by Felix's potent cures and revives. After he had wasted all of his psyenergy, he got up and told Mia that he had to go home. It was already 2:00 in the morning by the time he left. Mia on the other hand, had not even used a third of her psyenergy.  
  
It wasn't until the other two adepts left that Mia noticed how blood stained Alex's shirt was. She took off her cloak and gloves and rolled up her sleeves. Then she leaned down and began peeling his clothes off. (A/N she's a doctor, you perverts! Of course she'll remove his clothes! Most of his blood had dried and molded his clothes to his skin. It was a miracle that he had no infections.  
  
Mia walked over to her bathroom to fetch a basin of water and some hand towels. She came and sat next to Alex and dipped the towels in the scorching water and began to attempt to give him a sponge bath. She had given sponge baths before and hated it, maybe it would be a little different with Alex.  
  
She lightly caressed the blood and dirt off his body. She looked at his face and saw his face relax. Mia was so relieved to see that Alex was waking up, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind he faded away again. This time he fell asleep instead of passing out. Mia smiled. At least he was alive.  
  
By the time she was done washing him, it was 4:00 AM. Her eyes were drooping as she picked up his clothes to take them to the cleaner's. She dropped them off and almost ran back to Alex. She had never been so worried about anyone in her entire life. He had been the only one to look up to when she was a child and the only one that she truly looked up to now. She wouldn't let him die! She would always be by his side.  
  
As soon as she returned to her hotel room she threw on a nightgown and crawled into bed with Alex. She snuggled up to his warm body and wrapped her arms around him. Then she fell asleep.  
  
What do you think? I need 5 reviews to continue! If I'm being slow on updating this, it means that you haven't been reviewing and it's all your fault! So don't blame me if this never gets updated! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own golden sun!  
  
Alex woke up just as the sun was rising in a room that was unfamiliar to him. He didn't remember ever coming to this place. The last think that he remembered was the wise one telling him that his power and life were nearly endless but that they had their limits. Then he remembered being swallowed up by the ground at Mt. Aleph. Had someone rescued him?  
  
He looked down at the female body curled up next to him. Mia? This was all too weird. He was sure that Mia hated him for leaving her. She looked like she had been up all night long with a.patient. Him? No! Could it be that she had stayed up all night just so that she could heal him?  
  
Then he looked down at his body. He was clean. He didn't ever remember being clean after the incident at Mt. Aleph. Had Mia given him a bath? He blushed at the thought. As he positioned himself in the bed, he realized that he was naked. That naughty girl! He tried to get up and move, but his body refused to carry him and he fell on top of Mia.  
  
Mia yelped under his weight. Her eyes fluttered open to find Alex on top of her. Mia wanted to slap him for leaving her but she told herself that she would only hurt him. She was so happy to see that he was alive. She would never deny her true feelings for him. She could only wonder if he felt the same way about her. She had been 15 when he had left Imil. She remembered that he had given her a kiss before he left and told her that he would always love her no matter what. Did he mean what he had said or was it just a pity kiss? Did he even intend to return to her?  
  
Mia could feel a feeling like surpressed tears welling up behind her eyes. They were tears of joy mixed with pain. A tear streaked down her face while Alex got off of her. He looked at her. She was an angel. He had made her cry yet again. Alex felt so awful for everything. He had a broken heart from hurting Mia and a wounded pride and broken body from the wise one. He felt like he would never be able to face anyone again. They would only remember him as a power hungry fool.  
  
Mia looked up at him. She knew that he was hurting. She only wanted to be able to help him. "Alex."  
  
He looked into her eyes. Mia could see that pain and sorrow consumed his eyes in darkness. "There is nothing that you can do for me now, woman. So why have you wasted your time on me? I'll only die."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Alex. You won't die. You can heal."  
  
"I'm not talking about my wounds! I'm talking about my spirit. I'm broken, Mia.in both heart and body." He said harshly.  
  
Mia shook her head. Alex stared coldly at her. "Why did you rescue me?" he spoke softer.  
  
"I didn't. Felix and Sheba found you in the ruble at the base of Mt. Aleph and brought you to me." She said quietly. She was slowly developing a fear of what Alex might do. He had gone into temper tantrums before. In his rage he had hurt her. Mia would always forgive him afterwards and then Alex would show his gentler side to her. She wanted to help him to overcome his brokeness, but how?  
  
She looked at him with longing eyes. Alex just sneered back at her. "where are my clothes?"  
  
"They're at the cleaners. I'll get them immediately." She stuttered.  
  
She slowly got up from the bed and put on her clothes. Alex's look softened as he saw her bare skin. He remembered the time that he had made love to her before he left Imil. A smile formed on his face. Mia looked at him dumbfounded. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.  
  
"Mia.I'm sorry." The words felt strange to his tongue like he had never really meant them before.  
  
Mia looked back at him. "I forgive you." She spoke softly.  
  
"Come closer."  
  
Mia did as Alex said and leaned over the bed. He reached a hand up and wrapped it around the back of her head. He slowly pulled her down and embraced her in a heated kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as his hands wandered down her body, feeling every curve as they went.  
  
Mia slowly pulled away and smiled at her lover. They were reunited. "I should.go pick up your clothes." She muttered.  
  
She stood up and threw some casual clothes on and walked out the door. For the first time since he had left his angel, he was happy.  
  
!@#$%^^**()  
  
As Mia walked through the market and toward the cleaners, she stumbled upon a familiar face. It was Isaac. Their eyes met for a brief second as he ran up to Mia. "What-up, Mia?" he greeted her.  
  
"Nothing much. Why?" She said.  
  
Umm.I was thinking.maybe if you're not busy.and.uh."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wanna go out this Friday night?" he finally asked her.  
  
"I'm.busy. Listen, I gotta go!" with that she ran off. She didn't know what to tell Isaac. Did she just tell him that she'd fallen in love with his enemy? She didn't want to hurt his feelings.but she loved Alex, not him. She knew that he loved her, but she had found Alex; they were reunited. She had been searching for him for so long; two whole years.  
  
She soon made it to the cleaners in time to pick up Alex's clothes. Then she quickly made it back to her hotel room.  
  
Mia handed Alex all of his clothes and left the room to allow him to get dressed. She looked around the inn to see Sheba and Felix walking in. "hey Mia!" called Sheba.  
  
"Hey Sheba, hi Felix!"  
  
"Is Alex all right?" asked Felix.  
  
"Yeah, he fine." Mia had a smile in her face, but it suddenly turned into a frown. "I ran into Isaac today. Should I tell him."  
  
"He's head over heels for you, Mia." Said Sheba. "It may break him."  
  
"Sheba's right, but you still have to tell him. He'll be angry with you if he finds out on his own." Said Felix.  
  
"How should I tell him?" asked Mia.  
  
"Just tell him the next time you see him." Said Sheba.  
  
Right as they were talking about the dilemma, Alex staggered into the room. Felix eyed him cautiously. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" asked Alex.  
  
"Old friend?" said Felix. "You're not my friend."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm hurt!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Be nice, Alex." Said Mia. "They were the ones that rescued you last night."  
  
Alex couldn't believe this. They had rescued him. "Why?"  
  
"Well, we weren't just gonna let you die out there." Said Sheba. "I'd make us look bad!" she joked.  
  
"Well that's comforting." Said Alex.  
  
"Oh, they don't mean it! C'mon, Alex you're not fully healed. It could hurt you to just walk around like that!" Said Mia.  
  
"I don't need you help, woman!" he said as he walked into the open room and fell on his face. Mia rushed to his side. He tried hard to get up.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he shouted then retreated to his room and slammed the door.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
What an evil place to end! Send me five reviews and I'll update! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own golden sun.  
  
Mia tried hard to keep the tears from coming, but she couldn't help it. It was only an hour ago that Alex and her had been passionately kissing. Now she was crying over his yelling at her. She knew that he was broken, but that didn't excuse his words. Why didn't he call her by her name instead of "woman"? Did he really think that low of her?  
  
Felix had taken her back to his house so that she wouldn't have to cry in public. Sheba was with them. She sat down on the couch next to Mia and said, "don't worry, Mia. He doesn't mean it."  
  
Mia was crying so violently that she had to gasp for breath. "What if *hic* he *hic* dose." she began crying violently once again.  
  
Felix wrapped an arm around her. She hid her face in his chest and cried more. Sheba didn't like Felix doing that, but she could understand why he would be holding Mia now. Felix would never cheat on her for anything.  
  
Mia's crying suddenly calmed as she let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Felix." She said, turning away from her friends. She sighed again. "I guess that I shouldn't let him do this to me." She said.  
  
"No, you shouldn't." said Felix.  
  
"He may take advantage of your kindness, Mia." Came Sheba's voice.  
  
"I guess you're right." Mia sighed.  
  
Mia got up from the couch and started to pace around the room. What was she going to do? She loved Alex and he just kept turning his back on her. She knew that she shouldn't tolerate this. Deep down, Alex was a nice, loving, caring person. But he'd just been a jerk lately. How could Mia bring his old self back again? She wanted the past back. They had been so in love back then. Now it just seemed that he was so distant.  
  
She wiped the tears out of her face and looked at Sheba and Felix. "Thanks guys." She said sadly. Then she turned around and walked down the stairs toward the front door.  
  
The moment that she stepped out, Sheba turned to Felix. "She must be really upset if she didn't even say good-bye."  
  
"I'd be upset too." Said Felix.  
  
"Alex has never acted like this before. He's always been such a gentleman. I don't see why he's acting this way." Said Sheba.  
  
"He has a wounded pride." Said Felix. "He probably feels like he's not good enough for her anymore."  
  
"Still," said Sheba. "I wish that there was something that we could do."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It had been hours since Mia had left Alex at the inn. He had regained little strength. He slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He only had one thing on his mind: escape. He slowly turned the knob and walked into the hallway. He looked around to see if anyone was there. He suddenly heard a voice in his head.  
  
"You're not just going to leave her like that, are you?" the voice sounded young. It was obviously the blonde (A/N; in both senses of the word) Jupiter adept, Ivan.  
  
Alex spun around to see the boy eyeing him. Ivan continued, "I've been reading your mind for some time now and I still can't see any reason why you would want to leave Mia."  
  
Alex just stared at him. Why hadn't he noticed the mind read before?  
  
"Because you're out of psyenergy." Said Ivan.  
  
"I'm not out of psyenergy, you pathetic kid! I was only caught off guard." Said Alex as he tried with all his strength to blow the annoying brat away with a simple ice missile, but he could do nothing. A sensation that Alex had never known swept through his body: fear. His face looked panicked as his mind began to race. What had happened to his powers? 'The Wise One' he thought with hatred. 'What has he done to me?'  
  
"It's not the wise one." Said Ivan. "It's your own foolish pride."  
  
"How?" Alex was so desperate for an answer that he would even ask Ivan for it.  
  
"Simple! Mia may have healed your wounds, but you haven't given her a chance to rejuvenate your psyenergy yet." Said Ivan in a superior tone. He felt very powerful at the moment.  
  
Alex sneered at him. "Why don't you run along and play with the other kids?" he mocked.  
  
"Why don't you make up with Mia?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"She was crying today. Don't you care?"  
  
"I-I care very much, thank you." Admitted Alex.  
  
Ivan smiled, then walked off. Alex slowly crept back into Mia's room. When would she be back? He only wanted to see her beautiful face again. How could he had acted like that too her? He wanted to tell her sorry, but what if she didn't believe him? For the first time in his life, Alex had to hold back tears.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
well, so far we haven't had to put up with any real flames.  
  
Fluffy; aww man! I wanted to put them out with my fluff!  
  
Alex; news flash! No flames is a good thing!  
  
Fluffy; ok.  
  
On to the reviewers!  
  
Chaosknight10- looks like I don't need you to be all 5 of my reviews! ^_^  
  
Sargas Dark Templar-yeah, I guess Alex is a bit arrogant. I'm giving him Vegeta from DBZ's personality more or less.  
  
Rabid Felix Fan- I'm sorry, but Isaac has a huge obsession with Mia in this fic. Maybe in a different fic though. Thanks for the support!  
  
Kristi Carlson Fernandez- thank you! I will! Email me ASAP!  
  
Enigma- what's THAT supposed to mean? You think that just because you're a guy that your better than me?! My fic IS worth it! You only wish that you could write like me! My characters are perfect, thank you!  
  
Miranda L.- hey, even good girls gotta kick them nasty thoughts sometimes! Thanks for the support!  
  
Yuki Kitsu- thanks!  
  
Kiki- thanks you! It's not really my first fic though.  
  
Selena- whoa! I wasn't even trying to make him serious! It just came naturally! I'm trying to hone my writing skills like you said. I mostly try to take after the author, Robin McKinley. Keep reviewing!  
  
All right everyone! Keep reviewing! 5 more for the next chapter! I'm going to NYC and I won't be back until this sat. night. I'll post the next chapter on Mon. if I get enough POSITIVE reviews.  
  
Should I put a lemon in the later chapters? Ideas are always welcome. Email or review me! 


	4. chapter 4

Mia slowly walked into the inn to see Ivan with a triumphant look on his face. "What is it Ivan?" she sighed. She was still crying inside.  
  
"Alex can't use his psyenergy." Snickered the Jupiter adept.  
  
"That's not funny!" yelled Mia as she ran into her room to find Alex sitting on the bed. She slowly closed the door and walked over to his side.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come back." He said sadly. "I can't use my psyenergy."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Mia in a concerned tone. Mia hadn't been able to see Alex's face yet. He didn't want her to because tears of grief were streaming down it. Alex let out a long sigh and Mia knew that he had been crying.  
  
"Alex."  
  
Alex shook his head. "No, Mia. I've hurt you enough. I don't see how you can ever forgive me."  
  
"No, Alex. We all make mistakes. Just because yours is greater than someone else's doesn't mean anything. I'll forgive you no matter what." Said Mia.  
  
"That's your problem, Mia. You're too forgiving." Said Alex. He turned to face her and as he did a tear slid down his face. "After all I've done to you, don't you feel anything?"  
  
"I've felt hurt, yes. But our love makes up for all of it." Said Mia. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed as she felt him return her embrace. "Why does life have to be like this?" she asked with a sad tone to her voice.  
  
"I don't know, Mia. I don't know." He tried to comfort her. "Mia, I'm sorry for acting the way that I have lately. I've felt so broken lately that I lost my mind. I'm sorry."  
  
"I forgive you." Mia held him tighter as she freely let her tears fall. They just sat there like that with the occasional sigh or sniff. They didn't get up until they realized that they were starving. The sun had already set and neither of them had had food all day.  
  
Alex was the first to say anything. "Is there anything to eat?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course." Said Mia. "Food. I almost forgot." She hesitantly got up from the bed and walked to the door ready to open it. "Well, aren't you coming?" she asked as she turned to look at her lover.  
  
"Yeah." He slowly joined her as they stepped into the hall and began to walk toward the kitchen. Alex was tired. He was almost ready to collapse. He tried his hardest to keep going, but his last remnants of energy were depleting fast. He kept his eyes focused on the entrance of the kitchen, hoping that some miracle would help him get there.  
  
What happened next was something that Alex had never experienced before. For a second he lost his vision. He kept walking though; hoping earnestly to reach food before the darkness claimed him. He bumped into something (though he didn't know what) and plumed to the ground where he lost his grip on reality.  
  
Mia had felt something bump into her. She spun around to see Alex collapse on the floor. She rushed down to aid him. Then she realized that he needed food. How long has it been since he had eaten? Mia immediately rushed to the kitchen hoping to find some form of food for her lover. If she didn't act fast, he may die of starvation.  
  
Mia tried hard to push all such thoughts to the back of her head as she franticly looked for food. She flung open a cabinet to find some muffins and orange juice left over from breakfast. They looked less than satisfactory, but they would have to do.  
  
She rushed to Alex's side and tried to wake him up but it was no use. He would be out cold for at least ten or fifteen minutes. She sat down be side him and lifted his head into her lap. Then moved his hair out of his face and looked at it for a long time.  
  
Alex slowly began to stir as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked and asked, "what.happened?"  
  
"You passed out." Said Mia gently. "Eat." She handed him the food as he scarfed it down eagerly. He felt some of his strength returning to him. He slowly got up off the floor, careful not to plummet to the ground like he had done earlier.  
  
Mia carefully led him to the kitchen where she sat him down as she cooked. Alex could smell the wonderful aroma of the food as she cooked. At long last she was done. She brought the food out on two plates; one for her, one for Alex.  
  
She sat down beside him as they ate. Alex savored every bite of his food as he chewed. To think, he could have died at the base of Mt. Aleph. The very thought weakened him. He wanted his moments with Mia to last forever. He would never let her go. Not again.  
  
As he finished his food, he looked up at her serene face. She looked back at him and their eyes met. "Thank you.for everything."  
  
Mia looked back at Alex, slightly surprised by his words. She smiled.  
  
Alex slowly leaned closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist as he claimed her lips. She kissed back as he opened her mouth with his tongue and moved into her. Mia wrapped her arms around him as he embraced her tighter. He was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. She had almost forgot how good his soft lips felt against hers. But then again, she would never forget.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Du du dun. I am evil! That is NOT the end of the fic. O.k. I need your input on this. Should I put a lemon in or should I not? If you don't know what a lemon is, email me and I'll be happy to tell you. I'll go over the reviewers next chapter.  
  
Alex; vote for lemon! That way, I get to score with Mia!  
  
Mia; *hits him over the head with a frying pan* I'll forgive you THIS time, but next time you won't be so lucky!  
  
Alex; *all beat up* sorry. 


	5. chapter 5

Mia woke up next to Alex the next morning. She looked over at his peaceful sleeping figure. She knew that she would have to tell Isaac about him soon. She remembered Felix's words about the matter and knew that they were true. If Isaac found out on his own then he'd be even angrier with her than if she'd told him herself.  
  
She sighed as she got up from the bed. Alex didn't even stir. Mia smiled at him. She stumbled to her dresser where she put on some casual clothes. Unlike Imil, Vault was warm. Mia had no need of her winter clothes here. She walked silently over to the door and turned the knob to open the door. She took one last look at Alex before leaving. She smiled at him before closing the door behind her and walking out of the inn.  
  
Morning dew lay on the moist grass as she walked over it with her bare feet. It was only about 5:45 in the morning. The sky was brightening as she walked toward Isaac's house. Mia knew that he would be awake. He would always wake up at obscure times like 5:00 in the morning.  
  
She at last reached his new home. It was fairly small compared to his home in Vale. He would be moving back as soon as Vale was rebuilt. She reluctantly knocked on the door. Isaac did not make her wait. He came to the door quickly, but was surprised to see Mia standing there.  
  
"Hello, Mia." He greeted her. "Come in. I was about to have breakfast. Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure." Said Mia shyly as she stepped into Isaac's house. He led her to his table where there was food already set out for the both of them.  
  
"Were you expecting someone?" asked Mia as she noticed that there were two plates instead of just one.  
  
Isaac blushed. "Actually, I was going to ask you over for breakfast."  
  
Mia smiled one of her fake smiles as she walked over to the table and sat down. Isaac sat down beside her. He sat uncomfortably close to her. Mia scooted over only a little so that Isaac wouldn't notice her move. They ate in silence be fore Mia finally said something. "Isaac, there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Mia." He smiled back at her. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"I know that you have feelings for me and." she trailed off. Isaac looked at her contently, hoping with all his heart that she would return his emotions for her.  
  
"I'm not in love with you." She finally choked out.  
  
Isaac stared at her with sadness in his eyes. How could this have happened? Whatever was wrong, he knew that Mia would have a good reason for it. He trusted her. He knew that she would never cheat on anybody or purposely break someone's heart.  
  
".There's.someone else." She took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
Isaac looked as broken as Alex had earlier. Mia felt so terrible now, but she knew that everything would work out in the end.  
  
"Who is he?" Isaac finally asked slowly.  
  
".Alex."  
  
Isaac let out a long, mournful sigh. The enemy had stolen his angel. Mia could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry." she said.  
  
She slowly got up from the table and walked over to the door. She looked back at Isaac one last time before walking out and leaving. She felt terrible for just leaving like that, but it had to be done.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Alex slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at the empty space in the bed beside him. He was too tired to think anything of it though. He was unpleasantly awakened moments later by the sound of Mia opening the door. She was so upset that she slammed it shut.  
  
Alex got up. "What is it, Mia?" he asked her softly as he got up from the bed and took her into his arms.  
  
Mia was crying again. She had been crying so much lately. "It's *hic* Isaac."  
  
"Isaac?!" anger roared up inside him as he remembered what Isaac had robbed him of: his power. Was he also trying to steal his reason for living?  
  
"He loves me." Explained Mia. "I hurt him. I know how that feels."  
  
Alex tried to surpress his anger, but he also wanted to comfort Mia. He held her there in his arms tighter. Something WOULD be done about Isaac. Alex grinned at the thought. No one would ever hurt his angel again!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I'm too lazy to go over review now! I will in the next chapter I PROMISE! About the lemon, it'll come later. I just wanted to see how many people wanted it. I don't want to get kicked off the site! Remember! 5 more reveiws! 


	6. chapter 6

Later that night, Isaac walked down the lonely streets of vault. He wanted to cry after what had happened that day, but he reminded himself that heroes didn't cry. He had no direction as he walked. He only wanted to get away from it all. He supposed that he should have told her sooner. Maybe she would have liked him. Then again, Mia had seemed a little distant during the journey as if she was thinking of someone.  
  
Isaac only wanted to make Mia happy, even if it meant giving her up to someone else. He'd never loved someone this much. There was always Jenna of course. Maybe he should forget about Mia, after all, she was in love with someone else. Isaac sighed.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
It was raining outside as Mia looked out the window. Her day had been awful. She sighed and turned around to see Alex's eyes on her.  
  
"You're beautiful, Mia." He said just above a whisper.  
  
Mia smiled at him and tried to change the subject. "I don't know what to do about Isaac." She said sadly. "Earlier.you sounded like you were mad at Isaac. Why?"  
  
"Because he stole my power." Answered Alex calmly.  
  
"How did he steal your power?" Mia was confused now.  
  
"It's a long story." Said Alex. "Maybe I'll tell it to you someday. But while we're on the subject of Isaac, where dose he live? I would like to talk to the boy."  
  
"You won't hurt him will you?"  
  
"You know that I would never deliberately hurt anyone, unless it had to be done." Said Alex.  
  
"Oh fine!" said Mia. "I'll tell you where he lives."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It was early the next morning when Isaac heard a knock on the door. He quickly ran to answer it, hoping desperately that it would be Mia. It was Alex. "What do you want?" Isaac interrogated.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"About what?" Isaac eyed Alex.  
  
"It would be best to talk about it in private." Said Alex, notioning to the interior of the house.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes. "Fine then."  
  
He led Isaac into a room of his house with chairs and a couch. He notioned to Alex as he sat down in one of the chairs. Alex did the same. "What do you want?" asked Isaac.  
  
"You have something of mine." Began Alex.  
  
"I'm not trying to steal Mia from you!" Isaac immediately defended.  
  
"this is not about her." Said Alex calmly.  
  
"then what?"  
  
"When I spoke to the wise one atop Mt. Aleph, he told me that you still had a part of the mars star. Is this true?" questioned Alex.  
  
"Felix threw the star into the lighthouse. I would know if I had it." Said Isaac.  
  
"I already know that you wouldn't lie, so I'll believe you this time." Said Alex. "But the mars star must be somewhere."  
  
"In the beacon." Said Isaac in a matter-a-factly tone.  
  
Alex frowned. "That's not what I meant. When the beam of light hit me atop Mt. Aleph, I did not become all-powerful. If the mars star was truly in the lighthouse beacon, then wouldn't that be the case?"  
  
"I.suppose." Isaac was confused.  
  
"Well, I better go." Said Alex. Then in a mocking tone he said. "I wouldn't want to leave Mia all alone for too long., now would I?"  
  
Isaac sneered at the blue-haired man as he left. How dare he mock him like that! From this point on, Alex would be his archenemy.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Du du dun! Remember 5 reviews! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun!  
  
Alex quickly made his way back to Mia's hotel room. The sun was beginning to rise as he opened her door and looked in. she was still sleeping. He quietly closed the door and walked over to her bedside. He loomed over her as the sun rose on her face. 'Mercury! She's beautiful!' he thought to himself.  
  
He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Mia woke up pleasantly to this. She hadn't truly been asleep when he got there. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his deep blue eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked referring to the discussion with Isaac.  
  
"Not so well." Confessed Alex.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Isaac doesn't know anything about the mars star's where-abouts." Said Alex.  
  
"What dose the mars star have to do with anything? We threw it into the beacon." Said Mia.  
  
"That's what the Wise One wants you to think." Said Alex. "He told me that it was with Isaac."  
  
Mia was confused. ".How?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Said Alex. Then it hit him. "The Jupiter adepts."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They can use mind read, correct?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, but it will be of no use against the Wise One." Said Mia.  
  
"Can they use their telepathy to send messages as well as receive them?" asked Alex ignoring what Mia had just said.  
  
"Sheba can, but I'm not sure about Ivan." Said Mia. "We can get them to try to talk to the Wise One."  
  
"That was my original intention." Said Alex.  
  
After breakfast, the two Mercury Adepts made their way down the street to Felix's house. Sheba was living with him until Faran came to force her to come back to Laverio (I don't know how to spell it) with him.  
  
Felix and Sheba were having a quiet breakfast when they heard the knock on the door. Felix went to answer it. "Hello, Mia." He said cheerfully before Sheba could shout, "hello, traitor!" at Alex.  
  
"Don't mind her." He said as her lead Alex and Mia in. Sheba giggled. "what did you come for?" he finally asked.  
  
"To see Sheba, of course." Said Alex.  
  
Felix narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with her?" he asked in a defensive tone.  
  
"we're not going to hurt her, Felix." Said Alex sincerely.  
  
"then what do you want with me?" asked Sheba nervously.  
  
Mia turned to Alex. "Alex, back off!" then she turned to Sheba. "Can you transmit a message to the wise one for us?"  
  
"Is that all you wanted?" asked Sheba. "Of course I can do it! What do you take me for?"  
  
"Granted." Said Alex as he looked toward Felix.  
  
Sheba scowled at him. "I'll transmit your message. What is it?"  
  
"We want to know where the mars star is." Said Mia.  
  
"The Mars star? Felix threw it into the beacon." Said Sheba, confused.  
  
"It's apparently not there." Said Alex as he began to explain the whole story to them.  
  
"Isaac has it?" exclaimed Felix. "Why Isaac?!"  
  
"That is beyond me." Said Alex. "That is why I need Sheba. I must speak to the Wise One."  
  
"I'll try my best." Said Sheba as she put her fingers to her temples and focused hard.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ha Ha! CLIFFHANGER!  
  
5 more reviews!  
  
By the way, for all those that wanted a lemon, I posted an Alex/Mia one called Sexual Healing. Read and review! 


	8. chapter 8

Once Sheba had contact with the Wise One, she took Alex's hand. "Transmit you message." She said telepathically.  
  
Alex began to focus as well. Then a voice began to speak to him in his head. "What is it, Alex?" the Wise One spoke.  
  
"Where's the Mars Star?" Alex demanded.  
  
"I told you, it's with Isaac."  
  
"That's not an answer!" he retorted. "Where is it?"  
  
"And what shall you do with it once I tell you?" asked the Wise One.  
  
Alex was silent. ".I.don't know."  
  
"Don't you still want world dominion? Power? Eternal life?"  
  
"." Alex didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Mia. He loved her. It was like nothing else mattered anymore. "I'm.not sure."  
  
"Then why would you want to know where the star is?"  
  
"I don't know." Alex didn't know anything except his love for Mia anymore. She had so willingly accepted him. It was like nothing he had ever known. He loved her more than ever.  
  
"Well, if you don't even know your own problem, don't bother me." Said the Wise One. "I have more important things to do."  
  
With that the telepathy bond was broken. There was too much power surging through Sheba's body and she collapsed on the floor. Felix immediately rushed to her side. "Sheba! Mia, what's wrong with Sheba?"  
  
"Don't worry, Felix," said Mia. "She only passed out. She'll wake up in a few minutes." Mia crouched beside Sheba and cast a pure ply. The young Jupiter Adept woke up almost instantly.  
  
"What-happened?" she asked uneasily as she sat up.  
  
"Alex let go of your hand too soon and the power of the Wise One was too much for body. To put it simply, you passed out." Explained Mia.  
  
"Oh." said Sheba. "I got a headache."  
  
Felix glared at Alex. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"  
  
"It's only a headache." Said Alex.  
  
"Felix IS right." Said Mia. "Had you let go any sooner, the power may have killed her."  
  
Felix sneered at Alex. "You could've killed her."  
  
"I'm-sorry." The words spilled slowly out of Alex's mouth almost as if he were afraid to release them.  
  
"Well, THAT"S something you don't see everyday!" said Felix sarcastically. "Alex is SORRY!"  
  
Alex wanted to release his fury upon Felix as he laughed at him. He held back though. Alex was very good at holding back. Besides, Mia would kick him out if he did anything of the like. Alex only looked the other way and sighed. He slowly turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Wait! Alex!" called Mia after him. "Come back." She ran outside of Felix's house to find no one there. Then she turned and marched back into Felix's face.  
  
"Why do men have to be such pigs?!" she yelled at him before walking out and slamming the door behind her. She hadn't yelled at anyone like that in a long time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
chapter end! 5 reviews! I'll go over reviews if people really want me to. You can vote!  
  
Alex: I love Mia! 


	9. chapter 9

Mia stomped down the path that lead to the inn. She knew that Alex would be there. Why did Felix always have to be so overprotective of Sheba? She knew that he loved her but still. Why did he have to blow up at Alex like that? Why can't he just learn to accept things?  
  
Mia sighed as she reached the inn. She slowly opened the door of the room that temporarily belonged to her. She knew that Alex would be there. He was sitting on her bed. Mia glared at him. "What was THAT? She asked angrily.  
  
"I haven't seen you this angry in quite awhile, Mia." said Alex calmly.  
  
"Don't change the subject!" she yelled as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"It's not my fault that Felix was yelling." he said quietly. "He's different than he was."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We used to be best friends, then sheba came along and she's all he ever talks to or about." said Alex sadly.  
  
Mia snorted. "So? You left without saying goodbye."  
  
"I'm sorry..." choked Alex. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
As he turned to face her, mia could see his face. He was mourning inside. She could feel it all around him. She softened to this, but only slightly. She didn't understand why everything had to be this way. She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. She sighed as she tried to calm herself.  
  
Alex hesitantly crept over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Mia looked up into his eyes. "I shouldn't have been brought here." he said calmly, but sadly at the same time. "All I've done was cause people pain."  
  
"That's not true Alex." Mia shook her head as she looked back at him. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him though. "You brought me back the happiness that I had believed to be forgotten many years ago."  
  
Alex just stood there looking Mia in the face, but not in the eyes. She was turned away. He slowly moved one of his hands up and took her chin in it. He moved her face toward him and her eyes followed. He lowered his lips to hers as he embraced her in a kiss. Mia clung to him. She pulled back to ask, "why all the drama?"  
  
Alex stroked her hair. He only looked at her and they came to an understanding.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sheba clutched her head as her migraine became worse. She closed her eyes and felt like she could cry over her own misery. Felix held her closely in his arms. He cast cure on her several times, but to no avail. They would need a mercury adept. Picard had left to return to Lemuria over a week ago, leaving only Alex and Mia. Felix knew that they needed alone time and didn't want to disturb them, but Sheba needed healing. He didn't like to see her in pain like this.  
  
Felix looked down at Sheba's aching figure. She was shivering with pain. It wasn't only the headache that bothered her now. Her whole body hurt. She moaned with pain as Felix shifted her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and set her down on the bed.  
  
Felix watched helplessly as she rolled herself over trying to find a comfortable spot. Doing so only made her ache more.  
  
"I'll get Mia." Felix finally spoke. He kissed sheba lightly on the cheek, then left the room and literally ran to the inn.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Alex moved closer to Mia as he tackled her onto the bed. He was pulling at her clothes as they fought a tongue war. He slid his hands down her body and roamed his fingers over her bare skin. Alex moved down to unzip her jeans, but was startled to hear pounding on the door.  
  
Mia quickly leapt up off the bed and frantically searched for her shirt. "Alex, quick! Where's my shirt?" she turned around to face him to see that he had it in his hands.  
  
"I'll give it back if you promise more later."  
  
"Stop playing games!" she almost yelled as she grabbed her shirt from Alex and put it on. Meanwhile, a bewildered Felix could hear everything that was going on in the hotel room. Mia quickly answered the door. "Yes?"  
  
Felix could see that her hair was messed up and that her clothes had been hastily put on. "Did I- interrupt anything?"  
  
"Oh no! Nothing at all..." said Alex in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Felix blurted out.  
  
"It's OK." said Mia who was blushing. "  
  
"This better be important!" sneered Alex.  
  
"It is!" said Felix. Sheba's not doing so well. She's winching in pain every time she moves. I tried casting cure on her, but her conditions only got worse."  
  
"Hmm..." said Mia thoughtfully (A/N: doctors do that SO well). "I think I just might have a remedy." then she turned to Alex. "We're going to get your Psyenergy working again."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
end of chapter! Remember to review people! It's the only way I'll update! Dose anyone even want me to reply to reviews? Tell me! I need to know!  
  
Mia: I love Alex! 


	10. chapter 10

Mia, Alex and Felix hastily walked down the path. 'How is Mia gonna get my psyenergy back?' Alex thought to himself as they walked toward Felix's house. He was sore because of the even that was rudely interrupted mere minutes ago. He was mad at Felix right now. He had a scowl on his face.  
  
Mia turned to him and whispered in his ear, "you'll get more later! Don't be so cross!" she said it in somewhat of a harsh tone. Alex knew what she really meant. She didn't want him to be mean to anyone while they were out. He knew that he would get more later, but that was just it! He wanted it now!  
  
They quickly reached Felix's house. Mia grabbed Alex by the arm and ran inside to see her patient. Sheba was moaning with pain. There was too much energy in her body. Mia led Alex forward. "Alex," she said as she turned to him. "Do you remember when we used to borrow each other's psyenergy?"   
  
"Yeah." answered Alex. "What about it?"  
  
"Borrow Sheba's." said Mia.   
  
Alex walked over to the bed that Sheba was lying on. He brought her hand into his and opened a pathway between them. Sheba opened her eyes a little and looked at him. She freely let her psyenergy be drained, as she felt increasingly better. Alex could feel the surging power going through his body. He didn't remember that it felt this good he supposed that he had only been too long without it.   
  
Sheba let out a sigh as she sat up. Finally! She could move-and breath without aching! "Thank you, Alex." she said sincerely as she looked at him with awe. Felix sneered at him, but Sheba ignored it. All she knew was that she felt better. She looked over at Felix. His face was hard. Was he...jealous? No, not Felix. Then again, he did look that way.   
  
Alex looked at Felix. An understanding washed over them and Felix suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Was he still Alex's friend? Did Alex even care anymore? The hard look ebbed from Felix's face as he looked at his old friend. Was he going to stay this time, or go out wandering again? Alex had Mia now. He knew that Alex loved her. He wouldn't leave again.  
  
He smiled at Mia, then at Felix. Even Sheba was smiling at him. So this was what it felt like to be accepted? For once in his lifetime Alex was happy. He wouldn't leave again. Of course there were still the others. They had not accepted him yet...one day, Alex hoped, they would.   
  
Alex looked at Felix. "I'm sorry." He said.   
  
"No." said Felix. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I stopped talking to you when I met Sheba."   
  
"I'm the cause of all this?!" exclaimed Sheba. "I'm disgusted! Felix, you should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
Felix and Alex both glanced at Sheba. "We can't change the past." Said Felix.  
  
"Guess not." Said Sheba. She sighed. "Hey! Why don't they come over tonight? Your parents will be gone, Felix." Mentioned Sheba. "We can err-talk!"   
  
Alex didn't want to. He wanted to spend some 'alone time' with Mia. Felix wanted the same thing with Sheba.   
  
"That's a great idea!" said Mia. She didn't feel like she was ready to be alone with Alex like that just yet. She wanted to spend more time with him first. He had only been there for three days. Alex rolled his eyes. Mia could see him do it and shot daggers at him with her gaze. Apparently the daggers weren't sharp enough because Alex ignored her completely.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"To be nice." Said Mia, gritting her teeth a little as she spoke.  
  
"We have to go." Said Mia to Felix and Sheba. "Alex and I need to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?!" exclaimed Alex. "Why?!"  
  
"You don't expect to that everyday, do you?" said Mia notioning to his clothes. They were warm clothes.   
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"He could borrow some of mine." Offered Felix.   
  
"Thank you." Said Mia as Felix went to his room.  
  
He came back minutes later with some casual clothes. "Here you go." He said as he handed the clothes to Mia.  
  
Alex grumbled and Mia glared at him. "Thank you." Said Alex for fear that Mia would kill him if he didn't.  
  
Felix laughed under his breath and Sheba let out a giggle. "We'll see you tonight." She said as the two Mercury Adepts exited the house. Then Felix turned to Sheba.  
  
"Why did you invite them over?"  
  
"Umm...to be nice?" said Sheba.  
  
"I was going to take you out tonight..." sighed Felix.  
  
Sheba looked down. "I'm sorry, Felix. You didn't tell me. Besides, Mia looks like she could use a break from Alex."  
  
Felix only looked at Sheba with confusion. "A break from Alex?"  
  
"Well, he's only been here for three days and he's already trying to sleep with her--oops.." Sheba wasn't supposed to tell that to Felix.  
  
"Were you reading her mind?" he interrogated.  
  
"Well-err-yes?" Sheba tried to lie, but she knew that it was stupid to keep secrets from her own boy friend. He only looked at her and shook his head.   
  
"You're going to get in trouble one day for that." Said Felix.  
  
"Oh, come on! I was doing her a favor." Pleaded Sheba.  
  
"By going into her personal business?" asked Felix.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sheba enthusiastically; hoping that she would find a way to change the subject. Lucky for her, there was another knock on the door.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! I. M. EVIL! There's a longer chapter for you. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but "Sexual Healing" got reported and I couldn't upload for awhile...sorry...   
  
Alex: I LIKED THAT FIC!  
  
Lemonade by Lemon Dynasty got reported as well...  
  
Alex: WHY DOSE EVERYONE HATE IMILSHIPPING?!  
  
Can you stop talking in caps?  
  
Alex: NO!  
  
You heard the man! Review! 


	11. chapter 11

Alex: she dose not own golden sun!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Felix quickly went over to the door to answer it, expecting to see Mia or Alex again. He looked down to see a younger Venus adept looking up at him. "May I come in?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sheba looked up when she heard the person's voice. What was Isaac doing here? Maybe he was depressed about Mia and Alex's new relationship. He did like her a lot. "Is your sister here?" he asked Felix casually.  
  
"No. Why?" was Felix's reply.  
  
"I wanted to talk to her." said Isaac.  
  
"Oh, I get it." began Felix. "Now that Mia's got a new boyfriend, you're gonna come crawling back to my sister! She'll never take you back!"  
  
"Um...actually." began Sheba before Felix cut her off.  
  
"How dare you! You broke her heart and now you're acting like she'll just crawl right back into your arms. You disgust me!" continued Felix.  
  
"FELIX!" yelled Sheba. The older Venus Adept spun around to face his lover's voice. "Jenna's been crying about you, Isaac." she continued. "She's been really depressed lately. She won't even talk to me! I'm her best friend!"  
  
"She's been crying about me?" asked Isaac. Felix leered at him.  
  
"Yes." said Sheba. "She cried herself to sleep last night. She's got it bad, all because of you!"  
  
"I...I didn't know..." said Isaac. "I guess I should have paid a little more attention to her..." he trailed off. He sighed. "I did like Mia for a long time. It was sort of rude of me to tell Jenna all about it. I guess I just got so caught up in Mia's beauty that I forgot all about Jenna. I didn't know that she was crying for me..."  
  
Sheba rolled her eyes. "Why are guys so insensitive?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not insensitive!" piped up Felix. Sheba only shook her head at him.  
  
"Jenna's probably really mad at me." said Isaac.  
  
"Naw! Ya' think!" said Sheba sarcastically. "Of course she's mad at you! You're the one that left her!"  
  
"What should I say to her?" he asked cluelessly. "What should I do? What if she hates me now?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you." said Sheba. "She's just hurt. Go talk to her."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Then insist that she talks to you. Just don't be paranoid." said Sheba. Isaac was starting to sound repetitive.  
  
"She hates me. I just know it." he said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I don't hate you." came a voice from behind.  
  
"Jenna, I thought that you were out doing something." said Felix.  
  
"I was." answered Jenna. "But I wasn't having any fun, so I came back." she looked longingly at Isaac.  
  
"Have you really been crying about me?" asked Isaac. Jenna bowed her head. Isaac knew that he had hurt her. He only wanted to make things better. How could he? He moved closer and took her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked up at him as a ghost of a smile crossed her face. Then she fell into Isaac's arms and let her tears fall as Felix and Sheba exited the room (against Felix's will of course).  
  
"Isaac, do you really love Mia?" was the first question Jenna asked.  
  
"I thought I did." he answered. "But then I thought about you. We were so happy together. I don't want to lose our past. The answer is no. I do not love Mia. Not the way I thought I did. I love her as a friend, yes, but nothing more."  
  
Jenna clutched tighter to Isaac as he kissed the top of her head. Jenna wondered if this was real until Isaac took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips softly. This, Jenna knew, was not a dream, and if it was one, she never wanted to wake up...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Alex scowled at his new clothes. He hated them. Him and Mia were having a heated argument about it. "This makes me look stupid! I am a warrior! I don't wear-" but he was cut off: "I paid good money for that, so you're wearing it! Don't give me any more lame excuses, Alex!"  
  
Alex only looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was wearing a blue tunic with blue pants, joy! He rolled his eyes and turned to Mia. Her eyes were still hard toward him. Alex watched as she got dressed, taunting him as she went. "Is this my punishment?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." teased Mia as she covered her boobs with her hair and spun around to face him. "It is." she gave a devious smile, before turning back around. This was too much for Alex. Mia was three feet away and almost naked and he couldn't even see anything! He kept his eyes glued to her, waiting for her to slip up, but she never did.  
  
As soon as Mia was dressed, they made their way to Felix's house and knocked on the door. Jenna answered. She flashed a smile at Alex, but when she looked at Mia, that smile faded. "Hello, Jenna." greeted Mia.  
  
"Hello." she answered. Her voice was sad. Mia wondered what could have happened. Was it her?  
  
" Come in." said Jenna. "Isaac's here also."  
  
Mia walked in to see Isaac sitting on the couch as Jenna walked back over to him. He smiled at Mia and she smiled back. Mia noticed that he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. It was like the couple was trying to avoiding her all together, or trying to at least. They weren't doing a very good job.  
  
Felix finally walked in and saved her. He notioned to the kitchen and Mia and Alex happily followed. There was something about Jenna and Isaac that was creeping the both of them out. Even Felix was noticing it. Once they were out of earshot, Mia asked, "What's with Jenna and Isaac? They seemed to be avoiding me."  
  
"You'd better ask Sheba. She's Jenna's best friend. She'll know." He answered.  
  
"She smiled when she saw me, but when she saw Mia, she looked disappointed." Said Alex.  
  
"Isaac used to think he was in love with you, Mia." Said Felix. A look of utter shock crossed Mia's face as he said it.  
  
"He.loved me?" she asked.  
  
"Well," began Felix. "He thought he did. You're a very beautiful woman. I almost don't blame him."  
  
"So that explains the looks that he would give me while on our journey." said Mia. She was almost afraid now of how far Isaac might go to be with her. It must've taken so much courage just to ask her out the other day.  
  
"Mia, are you ok?" asked Sheba, walking into the kitchen. She had noticed that Mia was looking distraught. She didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Yes, Sheba. I'm fine." She answered. Sheba wasn't convinced, but let it drop anyway.  
  
"Were going out to eat." Said Felix. "Sheba burned the food."  
  
"I did not!" stammered an angry Sheba. "It was Jenna. She wanted to make things faster by using a fireball. I told her that it wouldn't work, but no! She had to have it her way!"  
  
"Sure." Said Felix as he rolled his eyes and all four of them walked out the back door. Felix had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Jenna would have her heart broken by Isaac. It was inevitable. He wouldn't try to delay it, but he would try to protect Mia. Isaac had been acting very strange lately, almost as if he'd been planning something. Felix knew about the Wise One's power. He only hoped that it wouldn't be used to exterminate his friend.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Nice little cliffhanger for you!  
  
Alex: review!  
  
What should Isaac do? I need input! By the way, I'm changing my alias to Babe-832, so keep that in mind! 


	12. resloving feelings

Time for more imilshipping! Yay!  
  
Alex: Oh no! Run for the hills! Smurf Cat's writing more fan fiction! Don't hurt me!  
  
I won't! Disclaimer NOW!  
  
Alex: Smurf Cat dose not own Golden Sun. If she did, mia and I would be making out throughout the entire game!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Once the others were gone, Isaac turned to jenna. Then a smile crossed his face. It was the same smile that Jenna had known all her life. She suddenly began to trust Isaac again, but she hardly knew why. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned forward and planted a heated kiss on her lips. It was hardly a split-second before Jenna reacted, kissing him back with as much passion as he had for her.  
  
"Jenna" he said as he began to pull away.  
  
"Yes Isaac." answered Jenna.  
  
"I need you to help me with something..."  
  
"Anything..." Jenna answered softly.  
  
"I need you to help me get over this." he answered.  
  
"Get over what...or whom?" asked Jenna slowly.  
  
"Mia." confessed Isaac. "I thought that I really loved her."  
  
Jenna bowed her head. "Tell me the truth, Isaac...do you...love me?  
  
"Right now I feel like I am alone." said Isaac. "I feel as though I should be reaching out to someone...anyone... but it's more than that! I've know you all my life. We've been through the same things, known the same world of pain. You are the person that I am closest to."  
  
"I love you, Isaac." cried Jenna as she wrapped her arms around her beloved Venus Adept. I only wish you could feel the same for me...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
After hours of talking and working out Felix and Alex's differences, the four adepts returned to Felix's house. The night had been fun and worthwhile for all of them. When they returned, Felix looked over to the couch where he saw the sleeping forms of Isaac and his sister. He told himself it was for the better and dismissed it only after Sheba had given him the evil eye.  
  
Alex and Mia walked home together hand in hand and were soon back to Mia's hotel room. Mia yawned as she flopped herself onto the bed. She was tired. Even Alex could see it, and so her let her drift into sleep after he kissed her softly goodnight.  
  
"I love you, Mia" he said before placing his hand on the doorknob. He needed fresh air and a place to clear his mind.  
  
"I love you too, Alex." said Mia and then feel asleep.  
  
~@~@~  
  
It wasn't long before Isaac was rudely awakened and kicked out of Felix's house by the man himself. Isaac wondered if a relationship with Jenna would be considered normal due to Felix's over protectiveness. He sighed as he walked down the dark path by himself. In the distance, he could see Alex walking along. He looked as though he was deep in thought.  
  
Isaac wanted to talk to Alex...though he didn't really know why. He slowly walked up and called out to him, "Alex."  
  
Alex spun around to see the younger boy running toward him. He hardly made a glace before continuing his walk. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to talk with you about something." Isaac answered.  
  
Alex stopped. "What?" he asked Isaac as he turned to look at him.  
  
"Mia." answered Isaac.  
  
Alex stiffened. "What about her?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
"I want you to tell her something for me." said Isaac.  
  
"It depends on what it is." answered Alex.  
  
"I want you to tell her that I love her, but only as a friend...and that I respect her feelings toward you." Isaac confessed.  
  
Alex eyes him before beginning to walk off.  
  
"You will tell her wont you?" called Isaac as her walked a little faster to keep up with the Mercury Adept.  
  
"I'll tell her." he answered coldly. "But heed my warning, if you ever touch her, you'll be made to regret it!" Alex's eyes pierced Isaac as he spoke. Isaac almost shuttered, but kept it bottled in as best he could.  
  
"I won't" promised Isaac. "But can I ask you one more thing?"  
  
Alex stopped as if waiting for Isaac's words.  
  
"What do have against me?" asked Isaac.  
  
"I don't know." Alex sighed. "I guess I have no reason to have anything against you.now that you've dissolved your feelings for Mia."  
  
"Then we're.err.friends?" asked Isaac hopefully.  
  
Alex grunted. "Hardly." Then he walked off back to Mia.  
  
Isaac sighed. He would never understand Alex.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 12 end! I'm surprised I got this far.  
  
Alex: we need more reviews!  
  
That we do! If you people get lazy, I'll have to quit.  
  
Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Unfortunately yes. I still need input, so reviewers, do your job!  
  
Mia: hi Alex!  
  
Alex: Smurf Cat, can I go now? I want to make out with Mia!  
  
Fine. REVIEW! 


	13. chapter 13

Isaac walked home alone as the sky clouded over. Tomorrow there would be rain. He was confused. Should he just jump right into a relationship with Jenna like he was doing? This was all too fast. He had only meant to apologize to her, but the hurt in her eyes made him begin to have other feelings.  
  
Deep down, the fire for Mia still burned and he often was unable to sleep at night while thinking of her with that..with that.creep! He wouldn't be able to contain his feelings much longer. He loved Mia. How could she just turn her back on him? She hadn't said anything to him since Alex had arrived and to make matters worse, it looked like she really did forgive him.  
  
Had she forgotten all the fun times that they had shared on the journey? Had she truly not meant any of the things that she had said about Alex? True, she had seemed distant and out of place whenever she talked about him and on more than one occasion she had mentioned them being past lovers. Isaac thought that this was childish and stupid on Mia's part. He was so close to reveling his feelings for her when that scum, Alex, appeared. Isaac had hardly meant any of the things that he had said to Alex previously. Why would he want to be his friend? All he wanted was the old Mia back.  
  
He looked up at the moon as it began to fade behind the clouds. Little drops of rain feel down upon his face as he looked up. He decided that he better be getting home soon. His mother was probably up and most likely worried sick about him. Isaac really needed his own house and as soon as Vale was rebuilt, he'd buy one. He walked down the street in his house's direction as the rain completely released itself upon the dry earth beneath Isaac's feet. He was home after some time and found that his mother was asleep in her bedroom with his father.  
  
Isaac walked up the stairs toward his room and resolved a plan to write a letter for Mia. He wanted her love, but he didn't want to further break Jenna. He loved them both, but he thought of Jenna more as a friend.a really close friend. He loved Mia, but he loved her to the point where he only wanted her to be happy. He would give his life if only for her happiness.he would even give her up to Alex if her heart so desired. He, however, despised Alex.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Mia woke up the next morning to find Alex asleep next to her. He was so cute when he slept. He was on his side with his hair falling into his face. Mia couldn't help but smile. Then again, something would have to be done about Alex sleeping with her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to sleep with her, she wanted that, but she felt as though they should be with each other longer before anything physically happened.  
  
She slowly slipped out of bed and took advantage of the time that he was sleeping to get dressed. She wasn't able to wear her dresses in the humid and hot summer weather of Vault, so she had bought some casual pants and shirts while on the journey. They were quite comfortable. Mia loved how they felt in comparison to the rough wool of Imil.  
  
She looked out the window and estimated that it was still early in the morning. She decided to let Alex sleep; after all, he was still weak from the incident on Mt. Aleph.  
  
As Mia walked out of the room, she walked down the hall to the lobby to see Isaac handing the man that was behind the counter a letter. She walked up to him in a cheerful bounce and was soon behind him. She noticed that he didn't notice her, so she blindfolded him with her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Isaac would recognize her voice anywhere. "Hello, Mia." He said while prying her hands off his face and turning to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. Mia was normally happy in the morning and sometimes hyper. This, according to Isaac and judging by the grin on her face, would be considered hyper.  
  
"I had a letter for you." Replied Isaac. "I didn't know if you were awake so I gave it to the manager."  
  
"Arigato," said Mia with delight in her eyes. "I never get mail anymore unless it's from Justin and Megan. So tell me, what's in that letter of yours?"  
  
"Nothing much," answered Isaac. "Just my feelings."  
  
"Your feelings aren't nothing to me." Said Mia. "You're a very special person to me." With that she kissed him on the cheek as a friend would and practically skipped back to her room.  
  
'Oh yeah,' though Isaac. 'She's hyped up.' There was no other explanation for why she would have kissed him on the cheek, not that Isaac minded, but still. If Alex could've seen that.wait, maybe Alex could see it. It would enrage him.then again, it would shatter Mia. He didn't want to hurt such an innocent angel as herself, but that was why Isaac loved her, it was for her innocence.  
  
Isaac sighed. He figured that he should go on home.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Mia swung open the door of her room as she entered. Alex was still sleeping. The sunlight poured down onto his face through the clouds that were outside her window. It had rained last night, leaving the ground glossy with the shimmering dew and rain. The sunlight was breaking through them so that the grass shined with the light of the sun. As Mia looked outside, she really began to notice how beautiful everything really was. She sighed.  
  
Then she turned to Alex with a smirk on her face. She walked over casually and tried to shake him. It didn't work. He threw a pillow in her general direction but missed by a long-shot being that he had only been awake for a few seconds. Next Mia pulled all the covers off him and waltzed over to the window where she pulled up the blind. Alex groaned. Mia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't make me use douse on you." She taunted.  
  
Alex rolled over and after several more attempts from the hyper Mia to wake him, he was finally up. His head hurt. He had had only a few hours of sleep the previous night and when he tried to explain this to Mia, she would only say that it was his own fault and to stop complaining.  
  
Mia passed by the lobby on her way out with Alex to get the letter that Isaac had promised. Once it was in her possession, she looked around to see if Alex was watching. He was, so she decided to save it for later. Only Heaven knew what was in that letter and if it was what she thought it was, only Heaven knew the rage that Alex would take out on Isaac. She didn't want the two to fight, but it seemed inevitable. Mia sighed.  
  
Alex walked up to her just as she slipped the letter into her pocket. "What do you have there?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't know." Said Mia. She had calmed down since breakfast (Alex was thankful for this).  
  
"Well," began Alex. "Let's go."  
  
They were going to train today. Alex was always in the best mood when training. Mia was going to take advantage of this time to ask him some important questions and to discuss the hotel room dilemma. Hopefully, he would understand. Alex never really blew up at her, but he could be even more stubborn than Garet at times. As Mia came to think of it, she wondered where Garet was. She hadn't seen him lately, but knowing the guy, he was probably training in the mountains somewhere. Ever since their journey to light the lighthouses, he'd been obsessed with being the most powerful fighter in their team of four. After Felix and Picard had come along, he gave up being the best in the entire group. Mia smiled as she thought of her old friend.  
  
This, Alex noticed. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Garet." Answered Mia. "I haven't seen him around lately."  
  
Alex grunted as they continued to walk farther north to his favorite training ground. It was miles away from anywhere. He used to camp and train out there when he was younger. He could only hope that it hadn't changed. He looked over to Mia to see that she was smiling. Mia had always loved the outdoors, despite her looks and was very keen in sensing the slightest movement around her. She took a taunting look at her past lover and flicked a leaf in his direction. Alex looked at her and rolled his eyes. Mia smiled.  
  
Mia's smile was beautiful, she was beautiful. But her beauty was only one aspect of an entire personality that Alex simply adored.  
  
~@~  
  
At last they reached the small clearing in the woods. Mia had never been here before, but she already loved the way that every tree and every blade of grass seemed to fit perfectly in its earthen place. She often thought about Isaac when she saw the fields now, but it was probably only because of his adept type. She looked up at Alex as she handed him his sword. "You're not going to cut down a tree, are you?" she asked.  
  
"No." he answered. "But you need to sharpen your swordsman skills."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm happy being a healer, thank you."  
  
"I was a healer once." Countered Alex.  
  
"whatever." Sighed Mia as she picked up a newly crafted sword that Alex had given to her. It was heavy, but she could manage. Alex would've said that she needed to learn how to manage. She slowly walked forward and swung at Alex. He blocked and pushed her back. In a fit of energy, she burst forward and caught Alex at his throat.  
  
"Fine." He admitted. "You're getting.better."  
  
"Better?" asked Mia. "I've been getting better since you left. I'm elite."  
  
"There's one important rule that you're forgetting, my dear." He countered.  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked playfully, a grin on her face.  
  
"Never let down your guard." And with that he swung his sword at her, but Mia was already a mile ahead of him. She blocked.  
  
"There's another rule that you always forget, Alex." Said Mia with a smirk.  
  
"It would be?"  
  
"Never let your emotions show."  
  
Their training went on for nearly an hour before Mia finally suggested a break. The day was becoming hot as Mia wiped the sweat from her brow. She could feel that she was getting stronger. She had never had a thing for swordsmanship like Isaac or Garet. She enjoyed being a pacifist whenever possible. She loved healing more than anything. It had always been her passion to help others and now was no different. She would help Alex.and Isaac.  
  
"Alex?" she asked after cooling down and catching her breath.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're getting stronger now and you don't really need me to watch over you at all hours of the night anymore.I was thinking." she trailed off. There was still a part of her that was afraid to let Alex be alone, as if his heart would give out in the night and she wouldn't be there to aid him.  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Alex, suddenly curious.  
  
"Maybe you could get your own room.in the hotel I mean." She said it quickly. Alex just looked at her before objecting.  
  
"My dear, you know that I will never hurt you. You also know that I respect your boundaries." He protested.  
  
"Yes, Alex, I know that." Said Mia. "I'm not afraid of you.it's just that.I don't know what the others think about us. I love you and I trust you.but this is not about you and me, it is about you, me and the others."  
  
"Very well." He admitted defeat as he saw the pleading look in Mia's eyes. "I'll get another room. On a side note, I don't think you should care what others think about you as long as you know who you are. If they believe you then I think that that takes great trust and courage on their part, but if the put you down because of what others say, it only shows their weakness and tendency to backstab."  
  
Alex had a point, but Mia still valued the others' thoughts about her. She cared for their feelings. That was what set her apart and made her different from Alex.  
  
~@~  
  
They walked home late in the day and soon were at the end. Alex kissed Mia on the cheek before going to his own room. Mia walked into her room and suddenly realized the note that Isaac had sent her. Mia wondered what it said. She slowly pulled it out of her pocket and began to read. She was shocked at what was written on the paper below.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Whohoo! Chapter 13 finished!  
  
Malik: we actually got reviews!  
  
Alex: yeah! If we keep this up, Smurf Cat might just finish the fic!  
  
Hey! I'm not that lazy!  
  
Malik: 5 more reviews! 


	14. is this what you really want?

Yay! Another chapter! I didn't get 5 reviews, but 4 is close enough!  
  
Malik: we need more reviews!  
  
Alex: yeah! Hey Smurf Cat, when is that lemon?  
  
Soon!  
  
Alex: How many chapters?  
  
A few!  
  
Alex: gurhg!  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
Malik: Smurf Cat dose not own Golden Sun!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mia looked at the letter in disbelief. She didn't know how to react. The letter read:  
  
Dear Mia,  
  
I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I love you, you know that. It's been difficult for me to see you with Alex. I personally don't see how you can like him after he betray you the way he did. I need to speak with you, but I can't due to Alex's always being with you. Please meet me at my house tomorrow at noon. I just want to talk to you.  
  
Love,  
Isaac  
  
Mia wondered why Isaac was having these feelings. It made no sense. He liked Jenna now, didn't he? Maybe he was only faking it to make her jealous; then again, Isaac had never been that type of person. Jenna really loved Isaac though. Mia felt sorry for Jenna, being in the middle of all this. One thing was for sure, Mia wouldn't let Jenna get hurt because of Isaac. Mia loved Alex and Isaac was just going to have to accept it!  
  
Mia plopped down onto her bed as she thought about it. This was unnerving! She couldn't stand it! Yes, she liked Isaac, she would admit that he was cute, but she would never love him. She loved Alex. Alex had been with her since they were kids, save the time when he left her to rekindle the lighthouses. She'd know him all her life. She really, deeply, truly did care. She didn't' know what to do.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next day when Mia got up, she felt horrible. There was a sense of impending doom upon her. She would most likely lose one of her friends today. She slowly got up and got dressed and walked out of her door to find Alex waiting for her. They walked out of the inn without saying a word until Alex broke the silence. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Not really" said Mia, a hint of gloom in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Alex, putting an arm around his love.  
  
"Alex," she began to ask. "What do you do when someone else is in love with you and you don't return their feelings?"  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes. "Whom might you be talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt him." Countered Mia.  
  
"Fine." Said Alex.  
  
"It's Isaac." Mia sighed. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe I should straighten him out." Alex joked.  
  
"You promised not to hurt him." Said Mia as she stopped and looked Alex in the eyes. "Just let me handle this on my own."  
  
"Well you are the one who asked for advice." Alex trailed off.  
  
"Alex, I know that you love me and I love you back, but Isaac just can't seem to grasp that. He doesn't know you and I really feel like he's trying to protect me, but.I just don't want to hurt him." Mia sighed.  
  
"Just tell him how you feel." Offered Alex.  
  
"It's not that simple." Added Mia. "Jenna thinks that he's returned to her, just like you have returned to me, but what will she do when she finds otherwise."  
  
"She will fell grief." Said Alex.  
  
"More than that." Started Mia. "She'll lose the will to live. I know Jenna. She acts all tough on the outside, but on the inside she only wants to be loved. She has her heart set on Isaac and I really can't blame her. He's very charming, strong, bold, the list goes on. She loves him. I just.don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"Neither do I." Said Alex.  
  
"I'll try to explain this to Isaac." Mia sighed. "I'm going to visit him today."  
  
Alex gazed at her. She was truly beautiful, both inside and out. He had often thought that he was not worthy to be with her, yet she seemed as though she wanted to be with him. He smiled. She would never betray him and he would never do it again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mia met Isaac as planned and they began to have lunch together. It was actually sort of nice, Mia thought. They began to talk and then Isaac brought up the topic that he really wanted to talk about.  
  
"Mia?" he began softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do like Alex?"  
  
"Isaac, I'm going to tell you the truth. The reason why I love him is because he's been there for me through times of hardship that you cannot even begin to understand. He was there for me when my entire clan died. I know that you think that you can understand the pain that death brings, but you just can't. I know that you thought your father was dead, but my entire clan died. My mother, my father, my brother, everyone. I lost the will to live; it was Alex that pulled me through." She spoke softly and with a silent tone and she could feel surpressed tears as the welled up behind her eyes.  
  
"He still betray you."  
  
"Yes.and no." said Mia, carefully picking her words. "Did we not fight for the Lighthouses to be rekindled. Alex was much wiser than we were. He understood what need to be done. He knew that if he told me, I would defy him, and so he did not. If not for him along with the Clan of Mars, all of Weyard would rot away. Can you really and truly tell me that he is our enemy? He opened our eyes and showed us the truth. Can you really say that that's not heroic?"  
  
"I.I guess not." said Isaac. "I've never looked at it that way before, but he still betray you."  
  
"No, Isaac. I betray him. I willingly fought him after all we had been though, all we had worked for, my life that he had persuaded me not to give up.can't you see? He loves me. How can you tell me not to love him in return? Are you jealous?" Mia gave a faint laugh at the last sentence.  
  
"Mia, I love you." Said Isaac.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was there for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I helped you."  
  
"Yes, Isaac, I know." She whispered it this last time. "And Jenna loves you. Please don't hurt her."  
  
"I used to love her back." His voice cracked and a tear fell down his face. "What have I done? I've betrayed her by loving you and all this time, her heart has been crying for me."  
  
"If she really loves you and you love her in return, I think that she will be able to forgive." Isaac looked up at Mia as she said this. "Love will find a way."  
  
"I don't know if she can forgive me."  
  
"Just give her time, tell her that you were wrong and mean it. She will respect you." Mia got up and there was a look about her of an angel. Isaac looked at her and realized that that angelic look was meant for Alex, not him. He would learn to live and learn, yet again, to love those who love you back. He sighed. "I'm going to see Jenna now."  
  
"And I, Alex." Answered Mia.  
  
Isaac nodded and then walked out the door. Mia followed and then turned the opposite way toward the inn.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ok! Chapter finished! Sorry it was so short!  
  
Malik: that's ok!  
  
Alex: no it's not!  
  
Shut up you two! Also, I've decided that all previous plots that were formed for this story are dispelled! I really don't want to put an angst or battle scene in the middle of a romance.  
  
Malik: REVIEW! 


	15. Friends are no Longer Enemies

Well, we have another chapter and I would like to add that it is not the last!  
  
Alex: when is the lemon?  
  
Actually, I don't think there'll be one.  
  
Alex: why not?  
  
The mudshippers are out to get me! I'm telling you, they are! Did you read that review that I got?  
  
Alex: yes! That was awful!  
  
It was! They can't report my fic right now because there's nothing wrong with it! I'm NOT going to give them a reason!  
  
Malik: I feel alone.  
  
I'll hug you!  
  
Malik: ^_^ .hey! Wait a second!  
  
Anyway, for those of you who would appreciate a lemon, please let me know. If I get at least 10 reviews asking for a lemon, I'll post this same fic on adultfanfiction.net WITH a lemon!  
  
Alex: YES! You people better review!  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Isaac walked down the road slowly. He was confused yet again. how long would this emotional rollercoaster continue to torture him? First he loved Mia, and then he loved Jenna. He knew that Mia was taken, but he still cared for her. It was agonizing. He looked up the street to see Felix standing outside his house with Jenna. They seemed to be discussing something and looked up as Isaac approached.  
  
"Hello, Isaac." Jenna smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said and Jenna noticed his tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked and gave a glare to Felix as a signal to leave them alone. This he did grudgingly.  
  
"I want to explain something to you." He said. "I don't want you to take it the wrong way. For once in my life, I'm genuinely scared."  
  
"What are you afraid of?" asked Jenna in a soft tone.  
  
"Losing you." Was Isaac's answer.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Said Jenna.  
  
"Not like that." Said Isaac. "I'm afraid that I'll lose your friendship.your love."  
  
Jenna stiffened. "You know that I.I'll never leave you." she wanted to say that she would always love him, but felt unable to do so.  
  
"We need to talk about this in a private place." Said Isaac as he looked around at the empty streets.  
  
"We can take a walk." Suggested Jenna. "I haven't been out walking yet today." Jenna loved the outdoors and it was one of the many admirations that Isaac had for her.  
  
"Alright." Isaac agreed to the idea with a mutter and began walking down the street with Jenna.  
  
"So what is it?" asked Jenna as soon as they were out of town.  
  
Isaac looked at her. "I just had a conversation with Mia." He began. "She loves Alex."  
  
"Yeah, she.kind of told me." Was Jenna's reply.  
  
"I loved her." Said Isaac and it felt as though he was laying a great burden down.  
  
Jenna looked down with sad eyes. "I know, Isaac."  
  
"She taught me something in that conversation. Now I finally realize why she loves Alex. It's because he's always been there for her." Isaac stopped and looked at Jenna. He leaned on a tree as they entered a wooded region. "You've always been there for me. There was a time when I really loved you, when I let my emotions show. Even if they don't show, it doesn't mean that they're not there."  
  
Jenna looked at him hopefully.  
  
"I've never been able to quell those emotions toward you. From my heart, I can say that I love you. Please.help me through this. I need you." Isaac's words brought joy to Jenna's heart. Her spirit had been lifted.  
  
"I love you too." She answered as she reached for Isaac, who hugged her in a tight embrace. "I will help you."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mia walked into the inn, feeling as if she had accomplished something. She walked down the hall and knocked on Alex's door. There was no answer. She opened it to find the room empty. Mia sighed. She slowly began to think of the places that he might be. He could be training; he could be at Felix's house. He could be just about anywhere.  
  
Mia walked out of the inn and headed to Felix's house. Even if Alex wasn't there, Sheba was and she was always fun to talk with. She knocked on the door and Felix answered.  
  
"Is Alex there?" she asked.  
  
"No." answered Felix. "I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Mia sighed. "Neither have I, except for this morning."  
  
"He's probably training." Suggested Felix.  
  
"It's not like him to just leave with out telling me." Mia trialed off.  
  
"He's never been able to back down from a challenge." Suggested Felix. Sheba chose this moment to pop up and add a comment, "Maybe Ivan's doing something stupid."  
  
Mia looked at Sheba with a sarcastic expression on her face. Sheba let out a laugh at the sight. She'd never seen Mia act sarcastic before. To her, it was funny. "Yeah, blame everything on Ivan." Said Mia.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Added Sheba.  
  
"I know." Answered Mia. "Then again, I haven't seen Ivan either."  
  
"Ivan's never really liked Alex." Said Sheba. "We were talking about him-Alex I mean-the other day and Ivan called him a jerk. He said that he saw him in the inn and threw a few comments at him."  
  
"I really don't know why Ivan dose that." Said Mia. "He'd never liked Alex when I first told the group about him while we were on our journey."  
  
Sheba rolled her eyes. "Alex is a nice person. He's just misunderstood."  
  
"Exactly." Said Mia. "You've summed it up better than I could have."  
  
"I know." Sang Sheba in her 'I'm Cute' voice.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "And before you say it, No, you're not cute."  
  
Sheba giggled. "I'll help you look for those two. Chances are, they're probably in a fight.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Sheba had been right. Alex and Ivan were in a fight. sort of. They were staring each other down as if they were in a duel, hands ready to blast psyenergy at the opponent at a moment's notice. It was Sheba that called out to them, "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Stay out of this!" yelled Alex.  
  
"Alex! I demand to know what is going on!" yelled Mia. Sheba looked at the older woman. She had never seen her act this way. She could understand hyper, but enraged?  
  
Alex gave a death glare at the girls. "Shorty here has insulted the Mercury Clan!"  
  
"Ivan!" Mia glared at him. "What on Weyard did you say?"  
  
Ivan only glared at her. It was Alex that spoke up. "He's called me unworthy to live. He claims that I'm using you, that I'll be the clan's downfall!"  
  
Mia was dumbfounded. "Why would you say that, Ivan? Alex has done nothing but help me."  
  
"Help you?!" he exclaimed. "He betray you!"  
  
Mia gritted her teeth. "I don't want to hear anyone else say that! I've explained it to Isaac and I'm not going to repeat it! Alex has never betrayed me! He has never betrayed you! He opened our eyes! Can you see? Without him along with the Clan of Mars, Weyard would rot away until there is nothing!"  
  
Alex's glare softened and he walked toward Mia. "Do you really feel that way?" his voice had become softer.  
  
"Yes, Alex. You've always been there for me. That's why I love you. That's why I need you." Ivan scowled as he heard Mia's words.  
  
Sheba gave a glare in his direction and walked over to slap him. "How could you?. you. you. insolent fool!"  
  
Ivan's expression hardened even more so, "It's not my fault if he left her."  
  
Sheba let out something that sounded like 'ghugh' and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Come on! I'll explain it to you." with that, she dragged him off to Felix's house.  
  
~@~  
  
Mia looked into Alex's eyes and felt the urge to fall into his arms. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It's my duty to protect our dignity." Alex defended.  
  
"True." Said Mia. "But next time, just try to be more tolerant. Y'know, one by one, people are beginning to accept you. as a person.  
  
"That they are." Mia smiled at Alex as he spoke softly. Then he leaned forward and planted a heated kiss on her lips. Mia fell into his arms and kissed back with all of her strength as Alex held her waist close to him. This kiss was like no other they had ever shared. For once, they felt a strong bond between them that would never be broken, not by their enemies and not by their friends.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
There'll be only a few chapters left, but I need Ideas for an ending. Should Alex and Mia get married? Vote yes or no. I really don't want to make this too cheesy.  
  
Malik: too late!  
  
Ignore him!  
  
Alex: REVIEW! 


	16. I will be there for you

*sigh* I still don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Malik: Yay! She's done! I'm FREE!  
  
Alex: ME TOO!  
  
What? No you're not! I still have "Waiting for Love" and the yugioh fic that I'll write!  
  
Malik and Alex: *die of disappointment*  
  
Oh well! I'll just use Marik next time! Anyway, this is the final chapter! Thank you everybody for getting me here!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
With the next morning came rain as Isaac looked out his window and down the street toward Jenna's house. All of the words that Mia had said still echoed in his head. She loved Alex and that was that. It was hard to believe when Isaac thought about how she had never talked about him while on their journey, in fact she had been quiet throughout most of it and now he understood why. The heartache that came after Alex had left her must have been unbearable. He would never want the same pain for Jenna.  
  
Jenna was the only one besides Mia who really understood his situation. He could talk to her about his problems but he often felt as if he had spoken too much afterward when he could see the look in her eyes. They had had a long discussion about it just the night before and throughout everything, Isaac was moving on. He now began to feel as though he had accomplished something whenever he saw Jenna smile or act like the old Jenna that he used to know. before all of Weyard depended on them.  
  
As he got up, he could see his mother and father speaking in the other room and he smiled. Mia was right, he didn't know how it felt to lose your family, he had forgotten in the bliss of knowing that he would have a father again. He reluctantly moved away and walked out the door into the pouring rain as he made his way to Jenna's house. There was water everywhere and the streets were filled with mud that he had to avoid as he trudged on.  
  
At last he was there and he knocked on the door. Felix answered it, "hello, Isaac. Jenna's been talking about you all day. Why you do us a favor and shut her up?" there was a smirk on Felix's face that said he was joking and Isaac rolled his eyes.  
  
"You never have been good at making jokes have you?" he asked dryly.  
  
"No." answered Felix as he went to fetch his sister. Isaac let himself in and closed the door behind him. As Jenna ran up, she hugged him only to make her self just as wet as Isaac. "Isaac you're soaked!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's raining." He said obviously.  
  
"Well I know that!" said Jenna. "What I mean is, why didn't you use an umbrella or something?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't think about it." offered Isaac as Jenna took his hand and led him back to her room for some privacy.  
  
"You never know if my brother will spy on us while we're not in my room. He doesn't dare come in here. He knows the punishment." Jenna smiled as she remembered countless times where she would stop talking to him when they had been children. She would have been considered strong willed then and it hadn't changed over the years.  
  
Isaac smiled as they began to talk like old friends for in reality, they were old friends and Isaac never wanted that to change again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mia smiled at Alex as he came nearer to her with a small box in his hands. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had asked her to marry him in light of everything that had happened in the recent months of his return to her. After all, they did love each other despite what people told them.  
  
"Mia." Alex looked into the face of his angel as he came closer and sat down next to her. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Alex." Was Mia's reply.  
  
"Then marry me." Offered Alex. "We are the last of our clan and no one can tell us no, so please."  
  
"Yes." Said Mia as she blushed. "I don't want to deal with any other guys beside you. I love you."  
  
With that, Alex kissed her with all of his passion that would never be broken. Mia held close to him and smiled after the kiss had been released. "We've helped Jenna and Isaac and Felix and Sheba. I think it's time to help ourselves and for you to learn how to care as Mercury adepts are supposed to care."  
  
Alex agreed as he gazed at Mia.  
  
"You still need to meet Garet and Picard." Mia smiled. "I'm sure that they'll understand us when our wedding comes."  
  
"Yes." Said Alex as he thought of all the reasons that he didn't deserve Mia and all the reasons that she accepted him. He sighed and held her close, promising to never let go. She was his angel and he would be her lover.  
  
~The End~  
  
You people can review if you want. I know it was short, but I really had nothing else to write. I've covered everything. Now it's time to say thank you to all the people who helped me with this fic.  
  
First of all, I would like to thank the reviewers. If it weren't for you, I would've never continued! I got more reviews than I asked for and that's ok! Keep em coming!  
  
Secondly, I want to thank all of my friends. One in particular is Mistress Lai who will be putting out a YuGiOh fic in the near future. I talked her ear off about this fic while I was still writing it! Thanks for putting up with me; then again. you have to put up with me! I only come over to your house and eat your food and get hyper all the time! ^_^  
  
Thank you to High King Isaac and Mikaa for um. being my friends? Oh! And replying to my emails! I love email! I also love ranting about my fic, which you two might have noticed, but seriously I can assure you that any fic written by either of these two will be good no matter what ship it is!  
  
Most of all, I would like to thank Kristi Carlson Fernandez who inspired me to start doing fan fiction in the first place and for inspiring me though out the fic! It would have never even been started if it wasn't for you! Thank you so much! ^______________________________________________________________^ 


End file.
